Those times
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: It's times like these when he doesn't believe how mean she was...


Those times

Author Note: Hey! This is Pooffoop1 here with her first full iCarly! Okay, I am a full bred Seddie, and shutthesmufup gave me this the idea. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, EMMA! :D

Freddie fidgeted nervously with his wallet. His wife, Samantha Puckett, was now in the hospital room. But now it wasn't from Chinese Fireworks or a dangerous stunt. Now it was because the two were married and had been for three years now. And now she was in there giving birth.

They had wanted it to be a surprise, so Freddie couldn't wait to see his little boy or girl. Carly was sitting the waiting room with Brad, her husband. They had gotten married a while earlier, so their two-year-old twin boys were playing with their trucks. She was preg. again, and she was due for her daughter in four months.

"Everything's going to be fine, dude," Brad assured his anxious friend.

"What if it isn't?" he was worried sick, "what if the baby hates me? Remember baby Stephanie?"

"But this one's going to be yours," Carly squeezed his hand, "and I know he or she'll love you so much it hurts."

"No chiz," their little boy, Brandon, chirped, causing laughter. Carly felt her stomach and let out a breath.

"The baby just kicked," she whispered happily.

"Sissy," their other identical little boy, Carlos, felt his mother's stomach, affection in his brown eyes.

"Fredward Benson?" the nurse called out.

Carly and Brad snickered at his name.

"Grow up," he rolled his eyes.

"Good luck," Brad patted Freddie's back.

"Yeah," Carly pulled their twins in her laps.

Taking a deep breath, the man trotted after the girl. Butterflies went all around Freddie's stomach. What if the baby didn't like him? What if Samantha wasn't ready? What if they were failures at parents? What if…?

"In here, Mr. Benson," the nurse opened up the worn white door.

Freddie's breath left his lungs. There she was, Samantha Puckett, looking slightly weary in a bed. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she was smiling at him. But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

It was that she was holding three little blankets in her arms.

"Triplets," he stumbled, almost fainting.

"Surprise," she chucked, "we've got two girls and a little boy."

Her husband shyly came up and took one baby in his arms. It was a little girl with her facial structure and legs, his arms and eyes, and her hair. She blinked at her father, then smiled warmly to him and cooed. Relieved that _one _liked him, he took the next little girl in his arms.

She had his hair, eyes, and facial structure. She had Sam's body and nose. She screamed and squirmed deep into his arms. He chuckled. That was _totally _Sam's daughter. Then he held in his arms the man of the house. He had dark, dark blonde hair, his eyes and facial structure, Sam's arms and legs, his chest, and Sam's nose. That was going to be his little man.

"A man to carry on the techy dorkosity," Freddie stuck his tongue out at his wife when she spoke those words.

Samantha held 'her' daughter in one arm and the little boy in the other. Freddie held the last one with affection.

"What should we name them?" he muttered as the children fell asleep.

"I was thinking Shelby for my little girl," Samantha recalled Shelby Marx.

"And I was hoping George for my little man," Freddie thought that was a good name for a little guy.

"Shelby, George, and…" the two looked at their last little girl, "Carly."

"Oh my word," Brad gasped at the triplets.

"What are their names?" Carly cooed, taking Shelby in her arms.

"That's Shelby," Samantha smiled to her lifelong biffle.

"That's George," Freddie told Brad, who was holding his son.

"And this," Freddie cradled their sort of daughter, "is Carly."

"You named the baby after me!" grown Carly held the child named after her in her arms lovingly, "I bet she'll be just like me."

As if on cue, baby Carly burped loudly then squealed.

"Or not," grown Carly handed the crying child back to the proud father.

"Hush, little baby don't you cry," Samantha took her from him, handing over George and Shelby, "hush, little girl I'll sing you a lullaby…"

The nurse took the sleeping George and Shelby to rest in the viewing containers, but Samantha was not to be inturptted. Slowly, baby Carly stopped crying.

"Go to sleep and when you wake," the mother sang soothingly, "Mama's going give you chocolate cake. Not goin' fail you like mine did, instead I'm goin' teach you how to bid. But until your old enough, just you sleep, close your eyes and never weep."

Smiling at her parents, baby Carly fell asleep in her mother's arm. The nurse took her to be with her sister and brother, and Freddie sat beside his wife, both proud and excited. They were finally parents, and very proud ones too.

"This is going to be crazy," Samantha commented.

"But we've got this," Freddie kissed her lips back, "now just sleep."

"I want some fried chicken," Samantha pouted. Freddie laughed. Good ole' Sam.

Early the following morning, Freddie woke up in a chair to hear screaming, crashing, and a baby crying. He scrambled into the 'baby room' to see the nurse on the ground, babies crying, and Sam cradling their three little children in her arms on the ground.

"They wouldn't shut up," the nurse scurried to Freddie, "she attacked me when I got irritated. I need to go get somebody to calm these others down. You two are free to go!" She rushed out.

Even with the mess and all the other infants wailing, Samantha was singing her lullaby to their kids. Freddie smiled, silently coming to help her get home. It was these times where the true passion of _Sam_ Puckett showed.


End file.
